Field of the Intention
This invention relates to a finish-machining machine comprising two finishing disks, which are centered on a vertical axis, and means for feeding an abrasive slurry at a controlled rate to the working gap between said disks. The invention is particularly applicable to such a machine which can be used for lapping, finish-grinding and/or polishing.